A Killer Love
by freiheit89
Summary: A new family moves into a house down the street from the Kaulitz twins. People generally avoid that house anyway, but this new family gives them even more reason to. The eldest daughter is on house-arrest for... murder? That's what the rumors say, but Bill wants to find out the truth, straight from the source. But is it safe to get involved with an apparent killer? Tokio hotel.


_**A/N: So this a new story that pretty much came out of nowhere. Literally. It started off as a short blurb about Bill Kaulitz seeing a dancer in the street and falling in love. And then it spiralled into whatever.. this is.I'm also working on another story, that involves a comatose Bill (Yep, I'm back to putting characters into comas!) and an injured Tomi, but that's all I'm going to say for now. ;) Hope you enjoy this story. If you do, please review. I can't tell if anyone likes it if nobody reviews. XD**_

_**~Rina**_

"Hey, Tom. There's a cop car down the street."

My twin got up from the couch and sat at the window seat with me, peering out through the curtains. There was a cop car sitting in the driveway a few houses down. The driveway belonged to an old Victorian-style house that people in the neighbourhood avoided like the plague. I had heard it was because it was haunted. Apparently, long before Tom and I had moved into the neighbourhood, there had been a murder-suicide in that house. The story was different depending on who told it, but the basis was that a mother had gone crazy and killed her whole family, then herself. Since then, nobody went near the house. It's been for sale ever since Tom and I moved in.

Until now. I noticed that the for-sale sign was gone from the lawn, and Tom pointed out a moving van that was coming up the street. Sure enough, the van pulled in right behind the cop car. An older woman and a young girl got out of the fan. The girl looked about 12 or 13 and she was clutching a doll in her hands. She looked at the houses around, bouncing in what I assumed was excitement.

"I wonder what the cop car is for." Tom said.

"Maybe they're making sure no squatters are living there?" I suggested, but tom shook his head and I directed my attention back down the road.

The cop had gotten out of the car and shook the woman's hand. They talked for a few seconds, then the cop opened the back door of his car and out came another girl. I couldn't see her face from the angle she was standing, but she was quite tall, so I guessed she might be mine and Tom's age, maybe younger. She had deep red hair that went down to the small of her back. She had other nice features too, but I only noticed them after I noticed that she was handcuffed. Tom and I noticed this at the same time, and gave each other a curious glance. Before we could look again, however, our doorbell rang. I got up and peeked through the peep-hole.

"It's Mrs. Cheney." I said, and Tom joined me at the door as I opened it.

Our next-door neighbour smiled at us. I could already guess at why she was here, considering she was the head of the Neighbourhood Watch Committee.

"Hi, boys. Have you noticed what's going on down the street?" Mrs. Cheney asked.

"Yes, we have. I assume you know what's up with that?" Tom said. He thought Mrs. Cheney was a bit _too _nice sometimes, so he always hid a bit of rudeness in his sentences to her, even though I was sure she never noticed it.

"Of course I do! They have to notify me if they're bringing a dangerous person into the neighbourhood."

"Dangerous?" I said questioningly.

"Yes. It's a mother and her two daughters that have moved into the wretched house. The younger one seems okay, but the older one killed her father."

Tom and I shared an anxious glance. "Why isn't she in jail, then?" I asked.

Mrs. Cheney shrugged. "I don't know. When the police called me, they couldn't give me many details, except that she would be under house arrest for an undetermined amount of time."

"Then how do you know she killed her father, if anyone?"

Mrs. Cheney smirked. "I have my sources. Just be careful, boys."

We told Mrs. Cheney we would (even though we actually wouldn't) and she finally left. Tom and I both breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

"I seriously dislike that woman." Tom muttered, going back to the living room.

"Hey, at least she keeps any weirdos away from the neighbourhood."

"Except this girl." Tom was back at the window, looking out again.

I curled up in the chair near the window and looked at at my brother. "Do you really think she's a murderer?"

"She did arrive in handcuffs." Tom pointed out, letting the curtain drop.

"But if she had really killed someone, wouldn't she be in jail?" Mrs. Cheney hadn't had any opinions to that question, but I knew Tom would.

"Maybe..." Tom pondered it for a second, "maybe it was self-defence? Or an accident? No matter what it was, we should be careful around that house."

I only half agreed with my brother.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next day,

I found myself at the window early the next morning. I was still painfully curious about the new neighbours. I woke up at seven, watched as the younger daughter got onto a school bus (while clutching that doll I saw yesterday), and the mother went off to work. The older girl, the "killer," saw both of her family members off. She had also kissed both her sister and mother goodbye. To me, this girl didn't seem like someone who would kill someone. And since she had been left alone, she was outside on the lawn, laying on a blanket and reading a book. My brother came downstairs around ten and found me still at the window. I relayed everything I had seen to him and he shrugged.

"She might not be as dangerous as Mrs. Cheney made her out to be, but we should still be careful. She's under house-arrest for _some _reason, and I'd rather not find out why by being a victim."

I got up from the window seat and went to the kitchen. "I wouldn't either, but I'm just so damn curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Bill." Tom followed me into the kitchen.

"Good thing I'm not a cat, then, huh?" I smiled innocently at my brother as I took a box of rice out of the cupboard and some left-over spring rolls from the fridge, and went searching for a bit more.

"Don't tell me you're going to go over there." Tom said with a groan.

"Of course I am. I didn't see any food when they were unpacking yesterday, so maybe they need some."

"Bill..." My brother started, warning in his voice, but then he stopped and shook his head. He knew that once I had something in my head, there was no stopping me from doing it. "Just be careful." He said instead.

"I will." I promised.

Gathering up the little bit of food I had gathered into a cloth grocery bag, I set out. The whole walk to the Victorian house, I caught people watching me from their windows. They obviously believed Mrs. Cheney's claims, but I refused to. At least not without talking to the red-headed girl first.

The first thing I noticed once I hit the driveway was little antennas sticking out of the ground all around the yard. They were spaced about five feet apart and all were blinking green at the top. I was nearly mesmerized by them. They looked like something that belonged in a sci-fi novel, not in a suburban neighbourhood like this one.

"They're to keep me in," an accented voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked to my right. The girl was sitting up on her blanket, staring at me blankly. She got up and walked closer to me, stopping a few feet away. She studied me as carefully as I did to her. She was only a few inches shorter than me and her hair seemed even redder in person. She had emerald-green eyes, too. I had seen a few people with red hair, and lots with green eyes, but never someone with both.

"Was there something you wanted? Or did you just come to stare?"

"Oh!" I held the bag of food out to her. "I didn't know if your family had time to go grocery shopping yet, so I thought I'd bring over some food."

She blinked at me and something flashed in her eyes. Confusion, maybe; or sorrow. I don't know, it was gone before I could place it. Other than that one hint of emotion, her face was otherwise unreadable. She stepped forward and reached out for the bag. Suddenly, there was an angry **beep **and the girl jumped back. We both looked down and I realized she had stepped outside the boundary those little antennas made. The tips of them were now orange, then slowly faded back to green. The girl sighed.

"Gee, I forgot I can't go out." She said, rolling her eyes. "Would you... like to come inside?"

Mrs. Cheney's words and my brother's warnings repeated themselves in my head, over and over again. They both thought this girl was dangerous and, judging by the way they were hiding, so did the rest of the neighbourhood. But.. I had promised myself that I wouldn't make any decisions until I knew the girl myself, so I accepted her offer and went inside her house with her. Once inside, she dropped her book and blanket on the stairs and led me towards the back of the house, where the kitchen was. I was awed at the architecture of the house. I mean, I knew it was old, being a Victorian-style house and all, but I didn't know how beautiful something so old could be.

"Nice house, huh?" The girl said as she put the cloth bag on the kitchen counter. "I think my family got lucky with this place, to be honest. It was cheap and perfect for Ashley."

"Ashley?" I asked.

"My little sister. You saw her get on the bus this morning."

I felt the color drain from my face. "I don't know-"

She smirked at me. "I saw you watching me from your window, Bill; don't lie."

"But you never even looked my way the whole time." I said, then clamped my hand over my mouth. I had fallen into her trap, and she knew it. She snickered, but I had caught something she had said, too, "So, for some strange reason, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Rosalina, but I prefer Rose."

Rosalina... a pretty name for a pretty girl. I shook the thought quickly out of my head. But she was quite pretty. And her hair... I was starting to think Tom wasn't the only one with a thing for redheads.

"So how do you know my name?" I asked, stepping up to help her pull the food from the bag.

"I know your band." Rose said casually.

"Are you... a fan?"

She snorted. "No."

"Oh."

"Ashley is." She said, then smiled as she pulled out the jug of fruit juice I had brought. "Ooh, this will be perfect for her. All we have to drink is coffee and water, and she hates water."

I glanced down at my feet, not knowing what to say next, and I noticed something on Rose's foot. It looked like an anklet, but with a little silver box attached to it. There was a little green blinking light on it. Rose followed my gaze and grinned.

"Yeah, that's part of what's keeping me in too." She hauled herself up on the counter and pulled her left foot up with her. "It's waterproof, tamper-proof, and shock resistant. Basically, I can't do squat to get it off." Rose studied my face. "What are you doing here, Bill?"

I blinked at her. "What do you mean? I came to give you the food."

She shook her head and rested her cheek on her knee. "No, you didn't. You came to ask me what I did to deserve house-arrest, didn't you?"

I toyed with my lip ring, not denying it. She obviously could see through my lies.

"That's what I thought. But why should I tell you? I'm sure Mrs. Whats-her-face already has."

"I prefer to hear things from the person themselves." I said with a shrug.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly hissed and fell to the floor. She clutched her ankle and gasped. I just stood in shock, not knowing what was going on.

"Cloth..." Rose gritted out through her pain.

It took me a second, but I finally realized she wanted the cloth bag. I grabbed it from the counter, dumping the rest of the groceries and handing it down to her. She shoved it down in between her skin and the anklet and panted in relief. As Rose used the counter to pull herself up, I glanced out the kitchen window to see someone in a hoodie hopping the fence into the neighbouring yard. Their face was covered by the hood, but their body was obviously female. Who was that?

"Someone just destroyed one of the antennas. The cops will be here in a second. Bill," I looked at Rose, the pleading in her voice surprising. She didn't seem like one to plead. "You have to tell them I was in here with you the whole time."

I nodded quickly. "Of course." Wasn't that the obvious thing to do? She _had _been in here with me the whole time. Why would I lie to the police?

Just as Rose predicted, sirens sounded outside the house a second later. Rose brought her foot up and yanked the cloth bag away, shoving it in my arms.

"You also can't tell them I can stop the shock."

Oh, now I got it. Putting pieces together from when we stood in the driveway earlier, I realized that she would get a shock to her ankle if she tried to escape. She had put the cloth bag there to stop the electricity from going into her skin. Why hadn't I known earlier? I felt kind of stupid.

The front door of the house burst open and two cops came rushing in, guns drawn. One ordered me to move away and the other went straight to Rose. He handcuffed her, then bent down to her foot and fiddled with the anklet with some kind of tool until the front panel opened up and a keypad appeared. He typed in a long code quickly and the poor girl stopped writhing in pain. He shut the panel again and hauled Rose to her feet. Just as he started to drag her outside, I snapped out of my daze and spoke up.

"Wait! She didn't do it!"

The cop that had ordered me away raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

"She was in the house with me the whole time. She couldn't have destroyed an antenna."

The cops glanced at each other, then turned back to me. "Are you making that as an official statement? One that could be used in court, if needed?"

I nodded firmly, holding my head high. The cops said that they would acknowledge my words and sent me home. I looked at Rose, and she nodded a thanks. I made my way home, kneading the cloth bag in my hands. Someone had tampered with the antennas, but who? It was obviously someone in the neighbourhood. None of these people wanted Rose here. I had to show them that she wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think she was.

But how?


End file.
